Show Me We are Still Here Together
by Madzandflowerz31
Summary: Post Avengers: IW immediately after the Wakanda battle. Of course I hated the end of the movie so :) I suck at summaries too but I try. The Avengers defeated Thanos and everyone affected by the snap is back alive. They use the time stone to bring Vision back. How do Wanda and Vision handle everything that has happened? What is next for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As the quinjet landed back at the Avengers compound, Vision and Wanda were the first ones to descend off of it. Wanda reached for his hand in a tight grasp. He pulled her hand up to his crimson lips, softly kissing her knuckles before leading them off the aircraft.

The rest of the team followed at a much slower pace. They were still trying to process everything that happened. The deaths, loss, and catastrophic destruction Thanos wrecked upon them was enough to cause someone to question everything, but yet everything is fine. Thanos' actions were undone and Earth is safe again... for now.  
The team just wanted to clean up, recover and gather their thoughts. Find out what the next step is, if there is one at all.

Vision and Wanda had other plans that needed addressed immediately.

Vision leads them to Wanda's room. He opens the door and ushers her in. She walks in and notices everything looks exactly the same as she left it. She could feel the emptiness of the room. The last time she was here she wasn't a fugitive...

The only light in the room comes from the window by her bed, where the moon shines in and makes its presence known.

As Vision locked the door, Wanda turns around and he approaches her. He immediately cups her face, bringing her lips to his. They can both feel the lustful energy pulling them together like magnets. After everything they've been through in the past 24 hours, this is the only thing they know they can do. Show each other that they are both here. Alive.

Wanda pulls back, gasping for air, looking up into his eyes, "Vis, we need to talk."  
"Later," He quickly responds, pulling her lips back to his.

She breaks his grip again, taking his face into her own hands, forcing him to meet her eyes. As she tries to catch her breath, she can see his patience isn't really present in that moment like it normally is.

"Vis, please. It's okay. I am right here with you. You've been through enough today. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you to do anything... You need to rest."

She has never seen him like this: frazzled, overwhelmed, confused. Most of all: fear. Fear of none of this being real. Fear that he isn't really here and that Wanda isn't here with him. He's terrified she is going to disappear into dust at any given moment. It takes everything he has to convince himself that this isn't just a dream of some sort. Of all his beautiful features on his face, unease is all she sees. It shatters her heart to see him in such a state, but she can't deny she feels exactly the same.

Running his hands through her hair, he quickly says "Wanda... I don't want to talk about today. Not yet. I don't know what to think of it or how to even begin processing it. I don't know about anything else other than you and me. Right here and now. The last thing I want to do is rest right now."

She feels tears brim in her eyes, her lips begin to tremble.

"Wanda, please. Be with me. I'm not angry with you. You did everything right... I just want to forget everything except for us. I just... just want to feel you... please." He whispers "I want to know your here with me. I want to show you I'm here with you too."

He can see she's hesitant and he knows why. It's not that she doesn't want to. She wants nothing more than to have his weight on top of her, physically showing each other that they are still here together. Mentally telling each other unspoken words of sorrow, love, and assurance. Their love is still here. The bond they formed still exists. She just doesn't want him to be overwhelmed with emotions he hasn't felt before as well as angst and anger over this whole ordeal. She thinks they need to process the events that happened today and where they go from here. She is still trying to comes to terms with what she was forced to do herself, which included killing the only person she has ever loved the way she loved him. Then forced to watch him die again... literally destroyed her soul.

It amazed her how even after she was forced to destroy the mind stone, killing him in the process, he still wanted her.

However, seeing his desperation in his eyes, pleading for her, wanting her, all of her thoughts faded away except for the thoughts of what she wanted to do with him. She wanted nothing more than him in that moment. She always wanted him, but after today, she doesn't know how to help him other than to give him this. Using their bodies as ways to comfort one another as assurance to them that everything is okay. She knows she needs this too. They deserve each other, even at their most vulnerable state.

With those thoughts in mind, Wanda reached up to pull him against her lips and her body. He reaches down and lifts her up, her legs wrap around his waist so that he's not bending down as far. He walks them to her bed and lays her down, assisting her in removing her clothes as he makes his own disappear...

Several hours later, they find each other covered in sweat, exhausted, yet still not 100% satisfied. They both felt better, though. They laid facing each other, constantly touching and feeling one another.

Vision has one arm wrapped around her waist, the other being used as a headrest for Wanda. He finds himself tangling his hand in her hair, preventing her from escaping his gaze and position against him. Wanda runs a hand over his face, tracing every detailed feature of his crimson face that she has studied numerous times. They can't get enough of him. Especially now.

Their mental connection is still there, feeling each other's emotions and thoughts. They normally make small talk after proving to each other their love for one another, but this time, they just let their actions do the talking for them.  
Neither one planned on moving away from each other anytime soon. They lost track of time long ago.

The rest of the team knew not to bother them. They both have been through more than anyone should ever be forced to do. Time will heal their wounds, but it wouldn't take away that memory that was forever embedded in both of their memories.

Wanda looking into his eyes as she was killing him would cause her unease for the rest of her life, but watching Thanos rip the stone from his head and the life drain from his body would haunt her forever. Vision watching Wanda complete such a gut wrenching, heart-breaking task causes him pain too. He knows he can never ask her to do such a thing ever again. No matter the cost.  
They both can't go through such traumatic tasks again. It would most definitely be the end for them both.

Rain began to pour down the windows like running paint. It brought a sense of calm into the room. The only sounds were their breathing and Wanda's heartbeat that Vision listening to, his head lying on top of her chest. It's almost a sense of ease and comfort for him. Wanda is holding him against her, running one hand up and down his vibranium skin. For the first time since Scotland, they are both content.

But suddenly, Wanda breaks the silence to say, "I think we need to leave..."  
Vision lifted his head from its place on her chest, looking up at her.  
"The Avengers?"

 **Notes:**

I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this yet. Leave it as a one-shot or maybe a mini series? Series of different one-shots? Please let me know your thoughts!

I love Wanda and Vision so much and they deserved so much better. Their final moments together in the movie destroyed my heart. I so needed a different ending from the movie.

I do NOT own Marvel or anything having to do with Marvel.

Kudos and feedback is always appreciated!

Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "How did you know?"

"It's been on my mind too." He reaches up and lazily starts to traces patterns on her collarbone, trying to distract her.

He knew they were going to have this discussion sooner or later. He just wished that it wasn't so soon. Especially right now. He wasn't ready to think about everything that happened. The only thing he wanted to talk or think about was them. Together. In any way they could get each other.

She wasn't really in the mood for reliving the previous day either, but she knew if they didn't get everything off their chests now, they wouldn't be strong enough to come to terms with the harsh reality of what truly happened later.

She knew what he was doing. She welcomed his touch, but didn't let it last. She slightly pushes him off of her as she sits up in the bed, tucking the white, silk sheet under her arms to shield her body from the cold air. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms under her thighs. He leans forward; resting his arms on top of her knees and rests his head on them, looking up into her eyes.

"What do you think?" She places her hand on top of his, squeezing them, encouraging him to open up and be honest with her.

He sighs before saying, "I haven't had much time to ponder about it, and considering the only thing I've thought about since we've been back is you..."

While she loves his soft, romantic side, she becomes slightly annoyed because she knows he isn't interested in talking about this right now.

"I'm serious, Vis. I don't think we need to be a part of this anymore," she says with a hint of irritation behind her voice.

He senses her anger slowly rising. He leans down to place a kiss on top of her hand. He leans his head against her hand before taking a deep breath before resuming his gaze at her.

"Wanda, I am being completely honest when I say the thought crossed my mind more than once. It came up every time I was forced to leave you back in Scotland. Every single time, it got harder and harder to say goodbye. Making promises to return even though I wasn't certain of when that would be." He paused, trying to keep calm before resuming.

"Every train I took, I sat and pondered on the thought of wondering what would happen if I decided to not go back? If I could stay with you every day and not worry about us getting caught? What would happen if for once, we could be like any other normal couple? Not always looking over our shoulders waiting for danger to strike..."

He reaches up to tuck her untamed hair behind her ear before adding, "But then, we were attacked. We were almost killed, hadn't Captain Rogers, Natasha, and Sam shown up. They fought for us. They tried to give us more time."

He paused again, closing his eyes as if he's in pain. "I just don't know how we are supposed to leave them after everything they've done for us. They protected us. They've lied for us. They've covered for us. And I know I can't say for Tony and the others, but I can't help but feel an obligation to them."

Wanda just stares at him. When he raises his head and opens his eyes to see her expression, he finds it hard to read.

Wanda does understand his feelings about this issue. She truly does. She knows he cares about the others and feels he owes them a great debt. She feels the same. Not as strong as him but she knows Steve, Natasha, and Sam tried their best. They tried to give them the freedom and happiness they desperately wanted.

With that being said, in the end, it wasn't enough to stop the evil from taking the only person she had left. The only person she has ever deeply and passionately loved. So, what did it matter now? She wanted no part of anything tracing back to what she was forced to do. What she had to witness first hand. And no matter what she could've done at that point, she couldn't have stopped Thanos.

That was the worst part. That's what she wants Vision to understand.

"Vis, I understand. I really do, but we didn't ask to be apart of this. Yes, they've done so much for us, more than what we could ever ask of them, but at the same time, we need to start thinking about us. We've done our part and have contributed in every way we possibly could."

She adds, "We can't ignore the fact that the Avengers as a whole are a magnet for challenge and danger to strike. Their intentions are good, but I don't see how it's worth our lives anymore, especially after today. We will never be 100% safe with them. We are proof of that."

Her voice slowly pitched higher and higher by the time she was finished. She feels her emotions start to get the best of her. She tries to hold the tears at bay, but she knows she's going to lose this battle too.

Her whole life, she's constantly losing. Someone or something.  
Her parents. Sokovia. Pietro. Her freedom.

She lost Vision. Twice.

She wasn't going to let it happen again.

She knew this was her being selfish, but if this is the only kind of happiness she can have for the rest of her life, so be it.

She reached up to hold his face in her hands, forcing him to keep his gaze on her as she empties what's left of her to him.

"Vis, I was forced to do the unthinkable. I had to make a decision that was going to determine the fate of the universe. I didn't want to do it. I almost didn't, but I knew in the back of my mind I had no other choice."

She became angry as she said, "But it didn't even matter because I had to watch you die. Again. As if when I did it, it wasn't the most painful thing I have ever endured."

Her tears were running down her face. Vision reached up to wipe them away. She pulled their foreheads together, leaning against one another.

She whispered, "I'm not strong enough to make that kind of decision again. I can't be put in that kind of position. I can't do it, Vision. I just can't."

He pressed his lips to her forehead, lingering longer than usual. He knows how difficult that was for her. It was just as much emotional pain for him as it was her. He hated himself for making her do it, but he didn't know about what would happen after. He knew he couldn't ask her to do such a thing ever again.

He pulled his lips away from her head and continued to look down at her. She rested her hands against his wrists holding her face.

"Wanda, I'm so sorry. More than you'll ever know."

She knew. She silently through their mental link told him the same.

She meets his eyes before asking, "Vis, if we are taking a huge risk for the rest of our lives anyway making this work, why not spend it how we really want to? Why can't we go back to our normal?"

He listened to her words. Hearing the meaning behind them and processing the question.

Maybe she was right. He wanted their normal too. More than anything. Even if it meant leaving the Avengers to have a life with her.

In that moment, Vision understood what mattered now. Their happiness. Their future. Their hope of a new tomorrow that allows the sun to shine on them both.

His need to fulfill his obligation to the Avengers faded away just as quickly as it came. The team did everything they could for both of them. However, in the end, they couldn't completely keep them safe.  
He knows the odds of their safety aren't much better if they're on their own, but the key word here is better. He sees the possibility of them actually being safer on their own, if they take away their association with the Avengers.

The corner of his mouth pulled into a smile as he said, "I want our normal too. It worked."

"Yes. It did. But Vis, I don't want to force you to do anything. If you want us to stay, I'll manage through it."

He didn't hesitate in saying, "No. I don't want this anymore either. I didn't understand the importance of leaving until you explained to me your reasons. Leaving is the only logical way for us to find happiness and peace on our own."

He adds, "And I don't want to be away from you. You are the most important person in my life. I'm not going to put us at risk again of losing each other. I'm not strong enough to carry on through this life without you. I am... yours."

Wanda's heart tugs almost out of her chest. He feels the same. He wants her and their life together. Like how it was in Edinburgh. They worked. They were happy.

They both wanted that.

She was stunned when she saw a tear run down his face. She quickly reached up to kiss it away. She kept her face lingered to his.

"I love you, Vision. More than anything," she whispered.

"I love you too, Wanda. Only you."

As they both saw the emotions of their love running down their faces, he leaned forward to kiss her. Slowly giving her all of his love. She wrapped her arms around his neck, preventing him from escape.

She felt him try to push her backwards to lie down for them to continue, but she breaks their kiss and asks, "When do you want to go talk to the others?"

"After this." She finally lies down and enjoys their final moments of peace before they go break the news to the rest of the team.

 **Notes:**

The feedback I have received from this mini series has absolutely blown my mind. I didn't expect half the attention it has already received! So for that, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your words and reviews have been so encouraging and supportive.

I think I'm going to do a few more chapters for this story. I'm already thinking about doing another mini series once this one is complete. I'm thinking about it being post Captain America: CW, pre- Infinity War. Talking about Wanda and Vision once she's busted out of prison, leading up to their moments in Scotland! Would that be something you would be interested in?

Please let me know your thoughts!

Once again, thank you so much for giving this story your attention! It means so so much to me.

As always, thank you for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was extremely hard for them to pull themselves away from each other, but they somehow found a way to do so. They showered together and cleaned themselves up, washing away the sweat, dirt, and grime that sat on their skin. As Vision assisted Wanda in washing off her body, she couldn't help but wonder if the water could also wash away their memories of what happened. She knew he heard her thoughts, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent, trying to comfort her.

In their hearts, they knew they were _just_ lucky enough to get each other back. For that, they were both grateful. And they were not planning on risking being separated ever again.

When they dried off, they dressed in silence, but still continued to shoot glances at each other. He put on a dark blue long sleeve shirt, jeans, and Converse shoes. This wasn't his normal attire, but he didn't seem to care. She pulled on a tight grey sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and slip on sneakers. When she turned around to check herself in the mirror, she caught him staring. She immediately blushed, loving how he still manages to be the only one who can cause that kind of response from her.

It was still raining outside so they didn't actually know what time it was. It was still pretty dark and the stars were still shining, so they both just assumed they were only in there for a few hours. However, it came as a shock when the clock displayed it to be late in the evening… _the next day._

They have been in her room for over 24 hours… and they didn't even realize it. They were so focused on each other that they literally didn't realize how much time had passed.

They didn't care in the slightest. In the back of Vision's mind, it just upped his ego.

As he was looking at the clock, she giggled as she saw him smirk. He turned and approached her. She reached for his hand and asked. "Are you ready?"

"I am if you are." He leans forward to kiss her, urging her to open the door before they change their minds and never leave the room.

Wanda holds onto his hand with one of her own and uses the other to open the door, hoping this goes easier than she thinks.

Vision led them both downstairs into the main living area. The found everyone already sitting at the conference table: Steve, Natasha, Sam, Rhodes, Bruce, Thor, and Bucky. Even though they had new, fresh clothes on, the dark circles under their eyes and exhausted features on their faces could not go unnoticed. They were discussing something before they noticed Vision and Wanda's presence in the room.

Rhodes was the first one to turn around and notice them. It started a chain reaction as the others turned and followed suit. An uncomfortable silence lingered for a few moments before anybody would speak up. Thor decided to break the ice.

"Nice of you two to finally join us," he said sarcastically. Everyone's head shot down as soon as he said it, hiding their expressions of embarrassment and annoyance. He shot them a wink as he said it. He felt great since he killed Thanos. Avenging Loki and bringing peace back to the universe put him in a decent mood; giving everything he and the others have gone through.

Vision ignored his comment and addressed the team stating, "There is an urgent matter that me and Miss Maximoff need to announce."

Rhodes' eyebrows shot up in surprise. Vision normally hesitated before asking or doing something.

Steve motioned them towards the two seats at the head of the table, "Please."

Vision and Wanda walked around to their designated seats and sat down. Once they were situated, she looked up at his face, looking for any signs of doubt or uncertainty. She found none.

The others noticed something was up. Steve addressed them asking, "So, what's on your mind that you two want to tell us?"

Vision looked down at Wanda, searching for confirmation. He had no problems about leaving, but wanted to make sure this is still what she truly wanted as well. She gave him an encouraging nod. He looked back up at them and answered, "We are leaving."

Before anyone could say anything, Thor asked innocently, "Like, your not living here at the compound?"

Natasha pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, as if a headache was coming on.

"No. As in we are leaving the Avengers," Wanda clarifies.

Everyone was quiet. Almost too quiet. Everyone's expressions remained cool and collective.

Steve was the first to respond saying, "I'm not going to lie, I was expecting this." His face was calm and almost had a hint of relief. In the back of his mind, he was surprised they waited this long to finally admit they wanted out.

Natasha pitched in and added, "I knew this was coming, too. I don't blame you two at all for making this decision."

Wanda looked at Natasha and gave her a soft smile, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. Natasha has had her back since the team took her in. She's done a lot for Wanda and was not only her teammate, but also a true friend.

Sam sits up in his chair and laces his fingers together as he leans forward on the table. He looks at them both and says, "Whatever you two do, I'll always be there to back you up. You two deserve to be with each other. And if that's not here with us, then I get it."

Vision leaned forward to offer his hand to Sam. Sam grabbed it and they shook hands, acknowledging respect towards each other for accepting and understanding this decision.

Bucky chimed in and said, "That's great. Good for y'all. I wish you nothing but the best."

"Thank you, Bucky," Wanda gave him her sincere smile. She got one in return.

"I do not really care what you two do. As long as you aren't putting yourselves in complete danger and doing your best to not bother me, have fun young people," Thor said.

"Um, thank you, Thor." Vision leaned over to shake his hand as well.

Leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, Rhodes says, "I understand why you two want to leave, but do you realize how difficult it is going to be to make this work?"

Wanda pitches in and answers with, "It is not going to be much different from what we were doing for the past two years. We just won't be constantly leaving each other and sneaking around this time." Wanda doesn't understand why of all people, this kind of response is coming from Rhodes. She suspects it is because Secretary Ross's tactics and beliefs have somewhat rubbed off on him since he has been working with him.

"I am not against what you are wanting to do. I just know how hard it is to always be hiding, especially when you don't know _what_ you're hiding from."

Steve intervenes, "Rhodes, they'll figure it out. They handled themselves well before they were ambushed."

"Steve, that is what I am saying. What if Thanos' crew attacks them again? And we are not there to save them?"

"Thanos and his people are gone. They were the biggest threat to the universe, but we destroyed them. I think they have little to worry about at this point," Natasha says, coming to Vision and Wanda's defense.

Rhodes made the mistake by saying, "I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

Vision could feel Wanda's anger start to rise. Her energy pulsing through her body, trying to come to the surface. He used their mental connection to try and ease her sudden anger and keep her calm, reminding her that they knew there would be objections from somebody. Unfortunately, today it was Rhodes.

Wanda looked at him and snarled, "Why? Because Tony isn't here to tell us why we shouldn't go? Last time I checked, we weren't asking anybody's permission." She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"What about the United Nations? Secretary Ross? The entire US government?"

"What about them?" She asked with irritation.

"How are you two going to hide from them? Who knows what they will do to you both if they find you?"

Before Wanda loses her shit on Rhodes, Sam interrupts him to say something that he has been pondering on since they got back to the compound.

"Rhodes, they never got caught hiding from them the first time. Also, lets think about it. Ross and the rest of the government don't know who defeated Thanos. For as far as they know, it was Thor. At this moment, they have no idea we are here right now. They don't know if any of us survived." Sam felt a bit of pride for coming up with that valid point.

Wanda and Vision looked at each other. They didn't even come up with that one. It was pretty clever, nonetheless. It made sense the more they quickly thought about it. They both really liked the sound of that idea.

Steve and Natasha also looked at each other, thinking about Sam's point, realizing how truly logical it sounds if they were to tell everyone that Vision and Wanda died in the battle, sacrificing themselves so that the rest of the team could help Thor kill Thanos.

Wanda and Vision could just disappear. No one would be looking for them. They wouldn't be hunted down. They would finally find peace and happiness with each other. They would have _their_ normal.

They would be _free_.

Sam smiled at the thought of Vision and Wanda being completely and utterly happy. No obstacles. No fear. Nothing in their way of having their life together.

"Even if so," Rhodes turns towards Bruce and asks, "Bruce, you know Vision and everything about him. Given that and this whole idea of theirs, what do you think?"

Bruce was staring at the Accords packet left on the table from the last time the others were back at this table, discussing this proposed agreement before they turned against one another. Tony filled him in on what happened.

Bruce knows that while Vision has the mind stone, he will always have to use extreme caution in the public eye. Wanda will always have to be in complete control of her powers to prevent unwanted attention.

 _However_ , he also saw Vision beg her to destroy the mind stone back in Wakanda. He saw her grief and sorrow as she fulfilled the task. He also remembers her face as Thanos murdered Vision _again_ right in front of her.

It was a memory he would never wish upon anybody.

Bruce finally speaks and says, "I agree with Steve and Natasha. The stone is still in the safest place it can be. Vision is more than capable of protecting it along with himself. I don't see how there is any issue here."

"Seriously, man? You are not in the least bit concerned? Your not worried about them?"

Bruce stood up from his chair and answered, "Of course I am worried about them, Rhodes. I helped create him. I know what he can do and what he is capable of. I will always be worried about him, Wanda included. But if they want to be together, I am not going to stop them. They have fought with us. They have fought for us. Wanda sacrificed Vision to save not _only_ us, but also the entire universe. After doing something like that, I couldn't imagine being put in that position again. They don't deserve to go through that kind of pain again. If they want to leave and go be normal and have a life together, at least as close to normal as they can, how is it my place to intervene?"

Wanda and Vision had to fight back their surprise. Shocked would be a better word. Even though Bruce was a huge part of Vision's creation, he ultimately knew Vision is not the same as he was when he was born. He could sense Vision's evolvement. He is now more _human_ than he ever was a robot. He could see Vision loved Wanda and she loved him.

Bruce turned to look into Wanda's eyes and said, "You both will always have to be careful. Even though we defeated Thanos, you never know when any kind of danger could arise." He paused to pull off his glasses before continuing. "With that being said, after everything you two have been through and watching you two in Wakanda… we can't keep you two apart."

Wanda feels tears about to spill over. Vision tightens his grip on her hand under the table. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and smiled as he leaned against her head and softly pressed a kiss to her temple.

Rhodes begins to pace back and forth from the table, trying to make sense of the team's reasons for being okay with Vision and Wanda's departure.

"I know I have no say so in this. You two are grown adults and can do what you want. I truly want you two to be together. I really do, you both deserve that and much more, but I am also a realist as to making this work without any risks, towards you and the rest of us. The chances of no complications are very slim." He turns back towards the others, "What are we going to tell Tony when he gets back? That we just let Vision and Wanda leave? No plan in place whatsoever?

Suddenly, before anyone could respond, a voice everyone knew way too well broke through the room. Everybody's heads looked toward the door by the kitchen. Everyone was shocked to see who entered the room.

"Rhodey, you really need to work on your timing. You've never been good about talking about others behind their backs without getting caught."

Peter walks in behind Tony and says with a smile, "What's up guys? What all did we miss down here on Earth? I am assuming you all handled Thanos for us!"

 **Notes:**

 **FIRST OFF,** I am going to do my very best to update _at least_ once a week. Working on this story as I am taking a summer class for college has taken up _A LOT_ of time. Balancing both is a challenge, but I am making it work! I hope you understand. I love your eagerness and I appreciate your patience!

I know this chapter shied away from Wanda and Vision _just a little bit_ because I had to incorporate some dialogue between the rest of the Avengers team. I promise it is going to go back to focusing on them more from this point on!

I can only see this mini series taking on a _few_ more chapters. HOWEVER, I already am working on another mini series that is going to take place post Civil War and pre Infinity War! I think y'all are gonna like it ;)

I hope your enjoying this so far! It will be wrapping up soon!

As always, thank you for your feedback and support! I appreciate all of you!

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everyone just stared wide-eyed at Tony and Peter, both covered in dirt, scrapes, and bruises. They were shocked that the two made it back to earth in one piece.

Vision shifted closer to Wanda. She could feel the uneasy tension in the air.

Tony rolled his eyes and turned around to face the newly endorsed avenger. "Peter, what did we literally just discuss about the jokes?"

Peter played it off by coughing, pretending to clear his throat. "Sorry, ." Wanda smiled at him, acknowledging his effort of breaking the ice.

"Are you both okay?" Natasha asked with concern.

"Considering the odds of what happened I'd say sure." Peter shrugged his shoulders, like it wasn't a big deal.

Steve stood up and walked towards them. He offered his hand to Peter first; he accepted it without any hesitance, showing each other courtesy and respect. He took a deep breath before turning towards Tony. They both just stared at each other for a long moment. Words needing to be said, but not sure which ones were needed at the moment. Steve finally got the courage to offer his hand. Tony looked down at it, deciding whether to accept or reject the offer. He rolled his eyes again, took a deep sigh, and grabbed his hand.

"Tony."

"Rogers."

Steve managed a soft smile to appear on the corner of his mouth. They were not completely on good terms again, but for now they could cooperate and behave, both understanding the sacrifices they have made for themselves as well as the others.

They break apart and Steve motions for them to join the others at the table. Tony has a limp in his step, but still manages to sit down on the opposite end of the table, directly across from Vision and Wanda. Peter takes the seat next to his, giving the couple a small wave. They both nod their heads in acknowledgement of the kind gesture.

Tony wastes no time in getting to the heart of the issue. "So, what's your problem, Rhodey?"

Rhodes glares at Tony and says, "Well, first of all, nice to see you both _alive_. We will talk about that later. Second, Vision and Wanda have decided to leave the team. I don't have a problem wi-"

"It sure does seem you do from an outsider looking in," Tony was quick to interrupt him. Rhodes was taken back by his sudden curt comment. Tony normally wasn't against him. He figured he was overwhelmed with what happened on Titan, so he brushed it off and continued.

"The heart-rending part of me does not have issues with it. However, the realistic and military part of me is concerned about the risks of them going off on their own. If Ross finds out they're alive, he could use every asset at his disposal to track them down. Then what? Even if they somehow do not get busted, how are they going to go unnoticed? How are they going to be normal like regular citizens? How can they carry on like they were never Avengers? We have to look at the big picture here."

Tony moved his gaze towards Vision and Wanda, noticing how physically close they are to one other and discovering their interlocked hands under the table. He wasn't shocked or angry. He knew that they were growing closer even before the airport fight. He had a hint when Wanda did not complain or go against her house arrest with Vision. His suspicions were confirmed when Vision would leave for several weeks at a time after he learned of the breach on the raft.

He pretended to be in denial, believing the excuses he came up with for leaving, but he knew all along.

Truthfully, he didn't have a problem with it.

He looked back at Rhodes and said, "Well, for starters, Vision _can_ blend in."

Vision immediately met Tony's eyes; curious as to how he knew he could alter his physical appearance. Tony nodded at Vision, encouraging him to prove it.

"What? How?" Rhodes asked with disbelief, turning towards Vision.

Wanda looked up at Vision, meeting his gaze. He let go of her hand and stood up from the chair. He closed his eyes to concentrate. All of a sudden, the crimson skin and the mind stone disappeared. The Caucasian man with blonde hair and blue eyes was standing in front of the team.

Rhodes and Peter gasped. The others have already seen him like this so they were not taken aback by his ability to change his outer appearance. He looked _completely_ human. Any stranger on the street could not question he wasn't with this impressive facade.

Wanda smirked as he displayed his human disguise. She loved it _almost_ as much as she loved his true self. It was very attractive, but she still managed to bite her lip when she saw the vibranium run down his flawless, crimson skin.

He looked down at her, also smirking because he knew the thoughts she was thinking, reminding her they were in front of others. They would need a rain check. He sat back down and immediately reached for her hand again, this time keeping it above the table for everyone to see.

Tony gave him two thumbs up. "Impressive, huh? So, we can erase that problem of getting noticed." Tony continued, "As far as Ross and the government are concerned, like Sam said, they have no idea who carried out the wonderful deed of killing Thanos." He stood up from the table and started to pace around them. "They have no idea who survived the battle and who died." He paused, looking back at Wanda.

"As Sam said, it wouldn't be hard to lie to them…say that Vision and Wanda died from not only protecting each other, but sacrificing themselves for the rest of the team to help Thor destroy Thanos." He approached Rhodes and placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to ease his concerns, "Ross wasn't there. He has no reason to not take our word for it. You are worrying too much and it is making you sound like a complete ass. Rhodey, they will be _fine_. We can't really stop them anyway. Quite frank, I do not want to. This is the last thing we can give them. They deserve their freedom and happiness just as much as we do."

Rhodes kept his eyes down, but finally nodded, understanding Tony's explanation and reasons.

"Don't worry about Ross. We can handle him. If we all agree that Vision and Wanda sacrificed themselves for the universe, he _will_ believe us. He will never be a danger to them again. I promise."

Wanda almost didn't want to believe him. He never takes their side.

He turned towards the others, "Would any of you have any problem lying to Ross?"

No movement was made besides the shaking of their heads, indicating there would be no problems helping Vision and Wanda have a fresh start.

Wanda spoke up and asked, "Why are you trying to help us? You never go against the responsible and logical choice."

Trying to find a way to explain himself, Tony turned to look at Peter, remembering on Titan how he felt Peter as he begged to not let him go, watching him turn to dust in his arms…

The rules did not matter anymore. The universe is at peace again. No other danger in any sight.

The individuals at the table currently staring at him waiting for his answer are what mattered. All of their lives mattered. They sacrificed so much and deserved much more than anyone could ever offer. However, he could try.

If he has the capability of giving them freedom, he was not going to push it to the side.

Peace and quiet is all that's on his mind now. The universe was at peace. They should be as well. _All_ of them in their own ways.

Giving Vision and Wanda the opportunity at a normal life is his way of saying thank you. Another way of making all of this right.

"I don't disagree with you two wanting to leave. To be honest, this is something the rest of us need to think about as well." He glanced at the others before adding, "To the rest of the world, they know the danger is gone. However, they have no idea what the cost was to win. We can all disappear if we wanted to. I for one… am not against it. Not anymore."

No one said anything. They took his words in, imagining a world that would go on without their assistance because it doesn't _need_ it anymore.

It was no longer needed.

Tony turned back to face the two lovers at the opposite end of the table. "Vision, Wanda, Bruce gave me a summary of what happened in Wakanda. I do not want details… but I understand how difficult and painful that was. I don't know any other people with that kind of selflessness and courage. I know this decision is not easy for you, but it is necessary in order to have the lives you both want.

With that being said, I am content knowing you two will be together at last. I fully support and understand your decision. I never thought I would say these words… I couldn't imagine saying them a couple of years ago." He looked down and let out a light chuckle, realizing the words he had just let escape. He walked towards them and stood next to Vision, looking down at them both. "I will always support you both and can be whatever you need if the urgency ever arises." He had to fight back his emotions before saying, "Thank you."

Vision and Wanda both stood up. Vision and Tony shook hands, and then Tony reached over to shake hers. She let her tears fall as she pulled him to crush herself to him, expressing her gratitude in a tight embrace. Vision smiled as Tony wrapped his arms around her and accepted the kind deed.

"Looks like the rained stopped." Peter points out, nodding towards the windows. A bright, beautiful starry night was emerging from the disappearing storm clouds. Tony and Wanda broke apart as the others looked out the windows, observing the beauty behind the glass.

"Can I make a sandwich or something? I am starving."

"Sure kid. I am making a stiff drink. Anyone is welcome to join me." He turned and walked towards the bar in the kitchen, immediately grabbing the scotch.

Everyone rose from the table, accepting his offer.

As they rose from the table, Vision looks down into Wanda's eyes and wraps his arms around her. He is still in human disguise. She wraps one arm around his torso and places the other on top of his chest.

"You know you don't have to look like this here."

"I want to keep it on for now. If that is okay with you."

"Whatever you want," She smiled at him. He gave her one in return and leaned down to kiss her. He pulls away and leads her to the kitchen to join the others for the drink they all desperately deserved.

What was meant to be one drink turned into a few drinks, a lot of sandwiches and pointless conversations that made everyone erupt into hard, tear jerking laughter. They were seated on the sectional in the living room enjoying each other's company. It was nice. They were cherishing every moment before Vision and Wanda would be leaving them.

Tony excused himself to go refill his drink. Bruce followed closely behind him to get another; never realizing how great Tony was at making drinks. Vision noticed and stood up from his place next to Wanda. "I will be right back."

"Okay." She did not think much about it. She resumed her conversation with Natasha about where the best places to visit and live are. However, Scotland was still fresh on her mind. Even though that is where her world turned upside down, it was still quiet, peaceful, and beautiful. She loved it very much.

She looks towards the bar and notices Vision and Tony shaking hands. Vision turns towards Bruce and shakes his hand as well. She could have sworn she saw him say, "Congratulations." Vision smiles and turns to go find his love. He notices her staring and begins to walk back towards her.

"What was that all about?" Curiosity getting the best of her.

"Nothing." He winked at her before leaning down to kiss her.

"It didn't look like nothing," she said sarcastically, offering him her best smile.

He ignored her comment entirely and hurriedly asked, "Do you want to go walk outside with me? Get some fresh air?"

"Sure." She could tell he was ignoring her, but she figured he had a good reason for it. She let it go for now.

He opens the side door and leads her outside. They walked down the lighted walkway hand in hand. He led her towards the front of the flower garden that looked over the beautiful forestry behind it. Even though it was dark outside, she immediately noticed the garden was filled with huge, vibrant red roses and bright, white daisies. Water sat on the petals, running down the leaves. The aroma filled their nostrils with a welcoming, crisp scent.

Vision snapped his fingers, catching Wanda's attention. She was confused until he pointed out the string lights that sat along the limbs of the trees above them came to life. They lit up everything below them. It gave Wanda's eyes a brilliant sparkle that Vision had a hard time trying not to stare at. They were so beautiful. She didn't realize she was smiling up towards the lights until Vision reached down to hold her face in his hands, pulling her gaze towards him.

"This is beautiful, Vis. Thank you." She placed her hands on top of his still holding her face, closing her eyes as she leans up to press her forehead against his. Vision does not immediately respond. In fact, Wanda notices his breathing start to slightly accelerate, as if he is working up the nerve to say something. She waits patiently, giving him time to compose himself.

He pulls his head back to look down at her. He decides to forget the speech he had planned altogether and just speaks from his heart.

"Wanda, before all of this happened, we decided to see if we could make this work. For two years, we took those moments to see if _we_ could work. I believe we did… and I believe we still do now, more than ever. These past couple of years have been the happiest of my life, and I know I haven't been alive for that long." Wanda couldn't help but start to laugh. Vision finds himself laughing with her. It seems to help ease his nerves.

"While everyone else sees me as a formidable machine, you saw me as something different. _Someone_ different. You see me as an actual person, despite what I truly am.., and Wanda," He fights his emotions, trying to keep his composure. "You have shown me what it means to be human, to have feelings towards another soul and I believe mine belongs with yours."

Fresh tears begin to run down both of their faces. Her lip begins to quiver.

"You are the most beautiful person I could ever come to know. I have no logical explanation as to why it was you, but I do not need an answer. All that I need is you, body and soul."

She is full blown sobbing now, composure be damned.

"I can't imagine this life without you and I hope you feel the same. I want to be by your side always. You are the most important person in my life and you are everything to me." He locked his gaze onto her tear soaked ones and whispered, "You're everything. And I love you more than anything else in this world."

He closed his eyes and made the human disguise disappear. His true form standing in front of her pouring out his heart to her, hoping she understands how much she means to him.

He then fell onto one knee, pulling a small, black box out of the pocket of his jeans. Wanda's hands immediately covered her mouth, trying to hide her surprise.

"Originally, I had planned to do this back in Scotland, but then… everything happened. I remember the day we passed the shop and I caught you staring at it. You didn't realize that I could hear everything you were thinking at that moment. I knew this was the ring for you. I knew I was going do this, I just didn't know when the right time would me. I couldn't think of a more perfect moment than now."

Wanda could not believe what she was hearing. It was too good to be true.

Vision opened the box, displaying the small and simple, yet most beautiful diamond ring she recognizes from Scotland. It was more beautiful up close, but not as beautiful as the love of her life confessing his heart and soul in front of her.

The question he finally gets to ask:

"Wanda Maximoff, will you please marry me?"

Smiling as tears are rolling down her face, she responds with a simple, "Yes."

He lets out a breath he did not know he was holding. He highly suspected she would not turn him down, but he did not want to take any chances. She leaned down to grab his face, crushing their lips together, full of love and commitment.

He somehow manages to pull away to remove the ring from its place in the box. He grabs her hand and she allows him to slide it up her ring finger. Beneath the lights from the trees and the stars above them, it was mesmerizing to look at.

He stood up and she reached to kiss him again. And again. _A third time._ She then wraps her arms around him, crushing him to her body, silently expressing her love. His face buries itself in her hair.

They heard cheers and a bottle of champagne being busted open as they turned back towards the windows of the facility and see everyone clapping and cheering. They both erupt into laughter as they notice everyone's expressions of joy and happiness.

She turns her attention back towards him and says, "Before we leave, I guess we have to get married in front of them!"

"Of course. We can't have it any other way."

 **Notes:**

Thank you all for your patience! I really need to manage my time better between writing this and studying for biology! LOL

The next chapter will be the last! *Cues crying*  
HOWEVER, do not worry! I have another series that I have planned for our OTP! ;)

As always, I love the kudos and feedback. Thank you so so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**1 week later**

If any group of people could pull off a simple, beautiful, and memorable wedding for a witch and a synthesized person, you'd bet it would be the Avengers.

The couple was keen to tie the knot quickly. They weren't disappointed about not having the traditional bachelor and bachelorette parties. They wanted to leave soon before Ross began asking questions about their whereabouts. Sounding desperate, they even insisted on not even _having_ a ceremony, but of course no one was having that as an acceptable option. To ease their nerves, they all unanimously voted to tell Secretary Ross, as well as the US government and United Nations, that they both sacrificed their lives to stop Thanos and save the universe. There was no evidence of their deaths because the mind stone completely turned them into dust when Wanda destroyed it.

They technically weren't lying _that_ much… they just switched the story around to make it stick.

The team really wanted to have a proper celebration for them. It was the right thing to do and they deserved their moment of happiness. They knew Wanda and Vision wouldn't be gone _forever_. They knew they would see them again, but not as often as they'd like. They wanted this to be a special moment for them all. They wanted to enjoy this time with them for the last time as a complete team before they go start their new lives together.

Most importantly, they wanted to have a final farewell full of laughs, fun, and love.

Even though Clint was on house arrest, it wouldn't be right if he weren't there. Steve reached out to him because he knew Wanda would want him there. To his surprise, he not only accepted the invitation, but Clint also suggested for the wedding to be at his place. His house sat out in the country, full of beautiful fields filled with wild, yellow sunflowers and lush, green trees. The view of the sunsets as they fall behind the mountains is breathtaking. Steve thought it would be a fantastic idea. Even though this wedding was meant for Wanda and Vision, it was also a night for the rest of them to celebrate being together. For one evening, they could all just be regular people celebrating a marriage between two of their closest friends.

—

Noticing her legs constantly bouncing up and down in the seat Natasha asked, "Are you getting nervous?"

Wanda looked up from her hands laced together in her lap into the mirror at Natasha, watching her as she finished up the final curls in her hair.

She pressed her lips together and shrugged her shoulders, "Mm not in a bad way. It's just hard to believe that this is really happening!" It was extremely hard for her to contain her excitement any longer.

Natasha smiled as she set the curling iron down and spun the chair around, facing the enthusiastic bride to be. She looked over her hair and rechecked her makeup. Satisfied with what she saw, she asked her, "Well, what do you think?"

Wanda took a deep breath and spun the chair back around to face the mirror, seeing the final look, seeing what Vision will be seeing.

Her hair was pulled up into a low, messy bun with pieces near the front curled to frame her face. The sunshine beaming in from the window made her hair shine a dark, golden brown color. Last week, she dyed her hair back to its original brown. She wanted to look like her _true_ self. Even though Vision doesn't mind what color her hair is, he _really_ likes her natural color.

As for her makeup, she didn't have a lot on. All she had was some smoky eye shadow, a little mascara, and lightly tinted lip gloss on. Natasha didn't think a lot of work was needed for her own beauty to stand out. It was simple but elegant, just like Wanda.

Wanda was amazed at how _good_ she looked. She didn't even catch herself smiling at her appearance. For the first time in a long time, she looked truly happy. She looked like a woman who is about to marry the love of her life.

"Wow, Natasha. I knew you were good, but… _wow._ "

Natasha smirked, placing her hands on top of the chair, watching Wanda look at her face from different angles in the light. "You look gorgeous, Wanda. I am so happy for you. If anyone deserves this moment, it's you." Wanda felt a warmth spreading through her, a feeling of gratitude and thankfulness for Natasha's support and having her as a friend.

"Thank you, Natasha. I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me. Especially right now." She felt the back of her eyes start to burn, tears were soon to follow.

"Don't you dare start crying and ruin all of my hard work!" She joked, waving her hand back and forth in front of Wanda's face to try and keep her face dry. They both broke out into laughter. Even if Wanda does shed a tear, it would be an easy fix.

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door. Natasha turned and looked at the door. "Come in."

To both ladies surprise, Peter opened the door and stepped into the room, "Hey, not trying to… wow." His eyes slightly bugged out of his head. He coughed to regain his composure, "You look really pretty, Wanda."

Her cheeks blushed as she looked down, shaking her head. She looked back up and said, "Thank you Peter. You look great too." She noticed he looked extremely handsome in his black slacks and dark blue collared shirt. He had a red tie on, overall resembling his Spiderman colors.

He blushed; reaching down to make sure his tie was still straight. "Thanks. Umm I'm not trying to rush you, but everything is ready and he's getting antsy. He won't stop pacing. I think he's ready to get married."

Wanda could feel her anxiousness start to slip away. He was _ready_ to do this. He was ready to claim her as his.

She was ready too. She's never been more ready for anything else.

Natasha looked down at Wanda and said, "Well, lets get your dress on. Your fiancé is getting impatient." She walked towards the closet to retrieve Wanda's dress. She managed to steal Wanda for a couple hours to run her to a bridal store and find a dress. Natasha was excited for Vision to see her in it. As Natasha unzipped the bag, she turned back towards Wanda, "You ready?"

Everything has led up to this. Wanda was finally getting what she wanted: to claim Vision as hers. Forever.

"Yes, more than ready."

—

Everyone was gathered outside in Clint's front yard, socializing around the seats that faced the curved, wooden arch. A long, white silk drape wrapped around it, intertwined with fresh, vibrant red roses. The mid-evening sun was about to start going down. Its warm display of light made everything look like a scene out of a movie. It was simple and beautiful, nothing too fancy or over the top. Most of all, it was unique. Just like Vision and Wanda.

Vision was pacing around the arch, dressed in a perfectly tailored suit, courtesy of Tony knowing a guy. Of course Vision could've created his own clothing, but he knew Wanda would want him to wear real clothes. Reasons he kept to himself until they were alone…

He kept checking his cufflinks, making sure he looked perfect for her. He wasn't in his human disguise. He didn't need to be. He knew she wanted him the way he truly is. He wanted this to be perfect for her. She _deserved_ perfect. He was so excited and anxious to make their love official. He wasn't nervous about marrying Wanda, he was nervous about messing up his vows he has endlessly practiced. He knows that she already understands how he feels about her, but in that moment, he wants to get it right.

Peter walked back outside, striding towards Vision who was staring at the sun. He noticed Vision's hands were shaking in his pockets.

He approached him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey man, I think it's time."

Vision turned and smiled really big, " _Finally_." He wasn't annoyed in the slightest. He just wanted to see her already.

"Congratulations, Vision. Your a lucky man." He grinned as he extended his hand towards him. Vision accepted it responding with, "Thank you, Peter. I couldn't agree more."

Peter began to turn away to go find his seat, but not before turning back towards Vision and whispering, "By the way, she looks amazing!"

Vision grinned at him, acknowledging his added comment. The suspense was killing him.

He suddenly saw Natasha walk out of the house, wearing a simple black dress with black heels. He immediately walked towards his place on the right ride of the arch, ready to see his bride.

She announced that Wanda was ready. Everyone began to take their seats, anxiously waiting to see Wanda… and Vision's reaction.

—

Taking a final deep breath to calm down her nerves, Wanda held onto her bouquet of yellow sunflowers and stepped out from behind the front door, ready to become Vision's wife.

When everyone heard the door open, they turned around to see Wanda. As she made her way down the steps, watching where she stepped to make sure she wouldn't fall, everyone gasped in complete awe and amazement. "Wow's," "Oh my God's," and "Beautiful" could be heard among the small group of guests.

Vision had no other word to describe her other than _breathtaking_. Nothing could have prepared him for the beautiful goddess standing at the end of the aisle that is Wanda Maximoff.

She was wearing a simple, strapless, white wedding dress. It was flattering in all the right places. It hugged her slim waist and showed off her flawless arms and shoulders. Her veil, pinned on the top of her bun, trailed behind her. She didn't want it to be in front of her face for this. She wanted to see him without anything blocking her view.

Her makeup only enhanced her natural beauty. She still looked like herself.

Vision was floored. Absolutely amazed. He had never seen anything or anyone as beautiful as her.

She finally looked up and met his eyes, full of excitement and complete awe. They loved how _amazing_ they both looked, taking in their appearances of each other. The wait was beyond worth it.

She then looked over Vision's shoulder to see Thor standing behind him, smiling and ready to do his part. After all, he gets to do the honor of marrying them. After all, he was a god.

Wanda begins to walk down the aisle, looking around at her guests, smiling at them all as she makes her way to Vision.

Steve, Bucky, Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Sam, Natasha, Rhodes, Peter, Clint, Laura, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel were the obvious guests here to celebrate this marriage. T'Challa, Nakia, Okoye, and Shuri were even here. After offering their help and protection in Wakanda, it wouldn't have been right to not invite them. Once she made eye contact with everyone, she then moved her eyes back to Vision, keeping her eyes on him the whole time. Even with this beautiful decor and scenery around her, all she saw was him.

She finally arrives at his side. She turns back to hand her bouquet to Natasha as she was sitting in the front row. She turns back around towards Vision, takes his hand, and they step up in front of Thor. He was wearing a suit with a sunflower boutonniere pinned on him as well. He felt extremely honored to have the opportunity to do this for them.

He began the ceremony by talking about love, what love is, and how Wanda and Vision found an extraordinary kind of love. It was short, sweet, and straight to the point. He announces it's time for them to say the words they have written for one another before they say their vows.

"Vision, if you will."

Vision and Wanda turn to face each other, holding each other's hands in front of them. Vision meets her eyes. All of his practice is about to be heard by another for the first time.

"Wanda, when I was being created, I didn't really know what was happening. It was dark and confusing, but I was somehow dreaming. I can't really remember what it was about, but I do remember feeling a presence. It was an odd feeling, but it was also comforting and reassuring. When I came out of the cradle, you were the first person that I laid eyes on. When I saw you, I felt that feeling again, and I knew it was you.

Between the Accords and us hiding in secret for two years, I wouldn't have changed anything. Because all of our triumphs and downfalls have led us to today. The happiest day of my life," He almost got choked up. Wanda couldn't stop smiling, trying to contain her emotions as well.

"You are the most beautiful person, inside and out, and I can't get enough of you. You are strong, courageous, and accepting of everything and everyone you see. I am in complete awe of you. I didn't know I was capable of falling in love, but I am beyond grateful I had the opportunity to find my soul mate in you. I can't wait to spend the rest of this life together with you. I just feel you. My soul will always be yours. I love you."

Wanda reached up to wipe her tears. Hers weren't the only ones that fell. She could sense some of her guests reaching for tissues. His words weren't just words. They were sacred to her heart and she knew he meant every single one.

Thor turned towards Wanda and repeats himself, " Wanda, If you will."

Now it was her turn.

She looked up into his eyes and spoke from her heart, "Vision, I think I can speak for both of us when I say I never expected us to be here today getting married!" Everyone broke into laughter, including Vision. It was true; they could find humor in it. She continued, "It seems like my life has had more downs than ups, but meeting you was one of the greatest things to have ever happened to me. While everyone else was frightened of me and questioned myself as a person, you never did. You accepted me as I am, which no one has in a very long time. Us hiding in Scotland, even though I wish it were under different circumstances, was absolutely some of the best times of my life and I can't wait to make more memories with you. Vision, please always remember that you own body, soul and me. Your soul is one of the most beautiful and purest things I have ever had the privilege to know. My heart feels like it can finally beat with meaning because I know it beats for you. I just feel you."

A couple of tears managed to slip and run down his face, but he was smiling and felt every word as she said it. She reached up to wipe them away. Through their connection, they felt each other's emotions. They felt each other's love and compassion, which made this moment that much more special.

"After everything that has happened, we are now here. Together. Surrounded by those we love and care about. I can't live without you, so I hope you don't mind being stuck with me forever. I don't know why I was blessed to have you as my partner in life. I love you so much; Vis. It hurts how much I do. I will always love you even after death do us part."

Vision feels so much warmth and love rushing through him. He felt her words as she said them, trapping that feeling inside of him to remind himself he only needs her, nothing and nobody else.

"Now it is time answer the most important questions you will ever be asked." He turned towards Vision and asked, "Vision, do you take Wanda Maximoff to be your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

His eyes do not leave hers. His voice rings loud and clear as day, "I do."

Thor now turns towards the blushing bride. "Wanda, do you take Vision to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?"

With tears in her eyes, her voice rings with confidence and excitement, "I do."

"Now, it is time for the rings." Thor says, gesturing towards the last row of chairs. Clint's son, Cooper, was asked to be the ring bearer. Of course he couldn't deny such a valuable position. He made his way towards them. Vision and Wanda smiled as he stood there, proudly mastering his job he was made to do this.

"Vision, if you will take her ring and place it on the edge of her ring finger and please repeat after me." Vision does as he says and listens for instruction. Thor says the traditional line and Vision looked into Wanda's eyes and repeated his words.

"Wanda, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am and all that I have promise to love and care for you as I accept your loving care now and for always." He slides it onto her finger and he can't help but feel a hint of possessiveness as he realizes this ring symbolizes that she is his now. She was so close to being his _wife_.

"Wanda, if you will take his ring and place it on the edge of his ring finger and repeat after me." She complies as he repeats the same vow.

"Vision, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am and all that I have promise to love and care for you as I accept your loving care now and for always." She slides it onto his finger, standing out against his crimson skin. He whispers, "I love you." She beams up at him, feeling the exact same.

Thor addresses the guests, "Now, if there is anyone who objects to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Vision and Wanda looked out towards the others and were met with silence. Everyone looked around, daring anybody to say anything.

"In that case, by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Vision, you may kiss your beautiful bride."

Clapping and cheering starts to erupt as Vision reaches up to cup her face, leaning down kiss her. Wanda stretches up onto her tiptoes and meets him with a passionate kiss that pours out their love for one another. His lips were soft and she's reminded that she gets to kiss him for the rest of her life.

The kiss lingers, and it takes everything Wanda has to pull away. Their foreheads remained together, and they both had the biggest smiles displayed, softly laughing at the fact they are now _one_. Everyone could feel their complete joy and happiness. Standing in the middle of the arch, the sun was setting and gave off a beautiful glow of light. It fell over them like a blanket, masking them in its warmth.

Vision and Wanda finally got what they wanted, which was each other. They were standing in the sun together at last. Their love was obvious and such a beautiful thing to witness.

Now, it was time for the reception. Before Wanda and Vision began walking back towards the house to the reception area Thor yelled out, "I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Maximoff!"

—

The reception was just around the corner on the left side of the house. Three tables were set up, along with string lights hanging along the wall of the house, reaching over into the nearest tree. It gave them light as the sun has now completely set. As everyone gathered for food and began to socialize, Vision and Wanda were forced by Natasha to take pictures. Shuri helped out, telling them how to pose and what to do. The ladies knew the couple would want these to remember this day by. They looked absolutely and completely in love. It was something to strive for.

After that, the newlywed couple made their way towards the others to cut the cake. Laura made a two tier, almond wedding cake. It was simply white with rose petals wrapping around the bottom layer for decoration. Vision and Wanda cut the cake, and then took turns shoving it into each other's faces.

Vision surprisingly didn't hesitate when it came time to remove her wedding garter from her leg. Everyone laughed the whole entire time, making Wanda's face turn extremely red. Not only because he did it, but because she heard his thoughts on what he plans to do later that night..

It came time for Vision and Wanda had their first dance together. There wasn't a live band there to play for them, so they settled for a radio that hooked up to Clint's phone. The song was slow, consisting of a soft piano being harmonized with violins. It gave you chills if you truly listened. Vision spun Wanda around, as if he has danced for years. Their eyes never left each other's. They kissed and held onto each other close. His face would occasionally bury itself into her neck, breathing in the scent of flowers and vanilla that lingered on her skin. This moment was perfect, absolutely perfect.

They took turns dancing with the others. Wanda managed to get a dance with Clint, Steve, and Sam. Vision spun Natasha, Shuri, and Laura around for a little while. Everyone was dancing, drinking, and having a great time. Besides Vision and Wanda, the team felt their own happiness spread among everybody. This was the first evening in a long time that they were relaxed, enjoying each other's company. This was a night none of them would forget.

It finally came time everyone was not ready for, watching Vision and Wanda leave. They both retired to go get changed. Vision loaded their two bags they would be taking with them. It only contained personal belongings, considering they didn't own much.

Natasha followed Wanda upstairs to help her get out of her wedding dress. She grabbed the dark blue sundress out of the closet, along with open toed, nude heels. She left her hair the way it was.

"You two have a wonderful time in Scotland and I hope you two find adventures wherever you go from there." Wanda spun around to see Natasha's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Oh, Nat!" She ran over to her and gave her a bear-crushing hug. "Thank you so much, for everything. We will and we will be careful. I promise."

Natasha whispered, "Promise me you'll call sometimes. Not every month, just whenever you need to."

Wanda smiled into her shoulder, tightening her hug, "I promise."

After finishing up, they both walked downstairs. She met Vision at the bottom of the stairs; he was in his human disguise because they were going to be driving to the airport. Tony had a private jet set up to take them to Scotland, his wedding gift to them. He lost the jacket, but still had the same clothes on. He rolled up his sleeves, looking more relaxed.

She reached up to kiss him as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. She pulled away to place her hand on his chest, displaying her wedding ring that would stay in the same place for many, many years to come.

"Is my wife ready to go?" He smirked as he asked her.

She leaned up to kiss him again. "Absolutely… _my husband_." She sent shivers down his spine when she said that. He loved it.

They stepped outside and cheering erupted from their friends. Once they reached the car, they turned around to wave at everybody. Steve stepped up and shook Vision's hand, "Take care of her and y'all be careful. Please keep in touch. Maybe we can meet up soon."

"Absolutely Captain, and I will. Thank you for everything." Steve smiled and reached over to hug Wanda. He whispered, "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Steve." She smiled, feeling both happy and sad to leave her friends, but she is more than ready to start this new life with her husband.

Vision opens the passenger door for Wanda as she climbs in. He then walks around to get in the driver's seat. As he gets in and starts the car, Wanda rolls down the window and waves at everybody. Vision starts to drive away and everyone yells their goodbyes.

Wanda feels like the happiest woman in the world. She will never forget this night. She will see her friends again, but she is excited about everything that lies ahead for her and Vision. Vision can't wait to discover new things with her. She has experienced all of his "firsts" with her and he can't wait to continue that.

He reached over to grasp her hand, pulling it up to his lips to kiss her wedding ring. "I can't wait for tonight." He smirked and she laughed at his eagerness.

"Me either. I can't wait for everything we are going to do."

"I love you." His eyes met hers, seeing his entire future in them.

She leaned her head back and tightened her grip on his hand, seeing the same in his, "As I love you."

 **Notes:**

 **I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this yet. Leave it as a one-shot or maybe a mini series? Series of different one-shots? Please let me know your thoughts!**

 **I love Wanda and Vision so much and they deserved so much better. Their final moments together in the movie destroyed my heart. I so needed a different ending from the movie.**

 **I do NOT own Marvel or anything having to do with Marvel.**

 **Kudos and feedback is always appreciated!**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
